Funeral For a Friend
Funeral for a Friend are a Welsh rock band, from Bridgend. Formed 2001, they have released four studio albums, five EPs, fifteen singles, one DVD, and one compilation album. History Formation and EPs (2001-2003) Main article: Seven Ways to Scream Your Name When Michael Davies, one of January Thirst's original vocalists, quit in December 2001, Matthew Evans (vocals) and Johnny Phillips (drums) invited Matt Davies (later Davies-Kreye) to try out for the vacated singer position. Soon afterward the band reformed as Funeral for a Friend, named after a song by Planes Mistaken for Stars. During the start of the New Year they parted ways with second guitarist Kerry Roberts (Kris Coombs-Roberts's brother) and found a suitable replacement in Darran Smith (ex-Tripcage). The band recorded four tracks at Mighty Atom Studios for a proposed self financed EP with another Welsh band From This Moment On. Upon hearing the tracks, Mighty Atom Records approached the band and offered a two album deal, resulting in their debut EP, Between Order and Model (2002). Before the EP's release, Andi Morris (bass) quit, with Phillips and Evans also leaving. The band then recruited Gareth Davies (later Ellis-Davies) on bass and Ryan Richards on drums. Matt Davies became the band's only primary vocalist, with Gareth Davies performing backing melodies and Richards taking over Evans' screaming role. In 2003, Funeral for a Friend recorded their second EP, Four Ways to Scream Your Name, produced and mixed by Colin Richardson. In mid-2003, the band secured their first Kerrang! award, winning the award for "Best UK Newcomer", beating The Darkness, who won in all other nominated categories. Funeral for a Friend's win was largely attributed to their fervent fan base, as the awards winner was decided by public vote online at the official Kerrang! Web site. In August 2003, Funeral for a Friend opened the Concrete Jungle stage at the Reading and Leeds Festivals. ''Casually Dressed & Deep in Conversation'' (2003-2005) Main article: Casually Dressed & Deep in Conversation On 20 October 2003, after recording for the duration of the summer, Funeral for a Friend's full-length debut album was released. Casually Dressed & Deep in Conversation, produced and mixed by Colin Richardson, was released to critical acclaim in the UK. The album did not see a concurrent release in the US (eventually released there on 13 July 2004); instead, a seven-track "mini-album", entitled Seven Ways to Scream Your Name, was released, and featured songs from the band's Between Order & Model and Four Ways to Scream Your Name EPs. Casually Dressed & Deep in Conversation saw three top-twenty singles including "Juneau" (#19), "She Drove Me to Daytime Television" (#20) and "Escape Artists Never Die" (#19). Funeral for a Friend toured feverishly to promote Casually Dressed & Deep in Conversation, including a series of European dates in which they opened for their idols, Iron Maiden. This was met with a mixed reception, as their style and fan base bore little resemblance to the heavy metal background of Iron Maiden. In 2004, the band headlined the second stage of the Reading and Leeds Festivals. ''Hours'' (2005-2006) Main article: Hours On 14 June 2005, the band released their second album Hours through Atlantic Records. The album was produced by Terry Date and was recorded in two Seattle, Washington studios owned by the grunge band Pearl Jam. The album featured unusual methods of recording, for example Matt Davies' vocals were recorded whilst in a moving car and on a crowded Seattle street, for the song "Drive". In August of the same year, the band won a Kerrang! Award for "Best British Band". Funeral for a Friend performed several low-profile shows in Wales, including Bangor University and Bridgend Recreation Centre, prior to the release of Hours. This contrasted against their subsequent shows, which included playing alongside bands such as Atreyu, Saosin, Hawthorne Heights and Thrice on the 2005 Vans Warped Tour. The band also performed on the main stage of the Reading and Leeds Festivals, having to leave the Warped Tour early to do so. The band also played on the main stage of the Taste of Chaos tour in the US in 2006, alongside bands such as Story of the Year, Deftones and Thrice. Funeral For a Friend closed the promotional jaunt for Hours in the Summer of 2006, with a series of UK shows rescheduled from February. Most of the original dates had been canceled because Matt Davies had suffered from a bout of laryngitis. Several other shows were scheduled in the UK to complement these rescheduled dates, and the tour culminated in a slot below headliners Guns N' Roses at the Download Festival at Donington Racetrack. The rest of 2006 was spent writing and recording the band's third album, Tales Don't Tell Themselves released in May 2007. Tales Don't Tell Themselves (2007) Main article: Tales Don't Tell Themselves Funeral for a Friend mentioned the writing of this album during their UK shows in summer 2006 and they started writing and recording at the end of the tour. Tales Don't Tell Themselves was released on 14 May 2007 in the UK, having been leaked to the internet on 10 May 2007. The band released video diary updates of the recording on their MySpace page. On 19 March 2007, Wikipedia:Into Oblivion (Reunion), the first single from the album, premiered on the Zane Lowe Show on Radio One. It was given a 7 May physical release, and the video can be seen and the song heard on their MySpace. It reached number 39 in its first week of release on downloads and reached number 16 in the Official UK chart on 13 May 2007. A selection of intimate shows to promote the album were played on 12, 13 and 14 April 2007 in intimate coastal venues in the south of England. Only 200 tickets were available for each show and these had to be applied for via an e-mail sent to members of the FFAF mailing list. Names were then picked out of a hat and the selected people were offered the opportunity to buy a pair of tickets to the gig, exclusive t-shirts were given to anyone paying using paypal mobile. On 8 May 2007 the band released Tales Don't Tell Themselves in its entirety for fans to preview via their MySpace page. This album is the first on which Matt plays guitar. On 10 May 2007 the band played another intimate gig for Kerrang! 105.2 at the Wolverhampton Civic Hall Bar, in which they played "Walk Away" for the very first time. This is one of the tracks which Matt plays guitar on live, alongside "Raise The Sail" and "The Sweetest Wave", which were debuted on the full tour in May 2007. The album was their highest charting yet, reaching Number 3 in the UK Album Charts though to date it is also their lowest selling album. On 16 July 2007 Walk Away, was released as the second single from Tales Don't Tell Themselves and reached number 40 in the UK singles charts. It was announced in a newsletters that "The Great Wide Open" would be the next single and would be released as an EP. The EP, The Great Wide Open was released on 15 October 2007 through Atlantic Records, negating the release of the single itself. ''Memory and Humanity'' (2008-2009) Main article: Memory and Humanity On 26 January 2008, drummer Ryan Richards made an announcement on the band's forum, stating that FFAF were to spend the first few months of the year recording, with a view of releasing a four or five track EP in March or April 2008. After writing more material than originally planned, the band decided to scrap plans for the EP and released a full-length album instead.Funeral for a Friend official Site - News Ryan also announced that the new album would contain screaming vocals, riffs and would be closer to Casually Dressed & Deep in Conversation than any of their other albums, although would still be significantly different and more technical, citing that they want to move forward, and never back to any old style. On 11 May 2008, it was announced via a MySpace bulletin that the band would be shooting a video for the first single from the album, "Waterfront Dance Club", on 17 May. "Waterfront Dance Club" was played exclusively for the first time on Radio 1's Rock ShowBBC - Radio 1 - Rock Show on 2 June 2008, where it was also announced that the single would be released as a double A-side with the track "Beneath the Burning Tree". Both singles were also released as a limited edition 7" on the same date.Daily Dischord "Funeral Dance Club", June 4th The album's title was confirmed as Memory and Humanity by Rock Sound magazine on 30 June 2008, and that its release would take place in October 2008.Funeral Reveal New Album Title: Rock Sound On 2 July 2008, the band announced the UK tour of Memory and Humanity, commencing 14 October 2008. 9 August 2008 saw the debut of the video for the single "Kicking and Screaming" on MySpace. Later that month on the 27th, it was announced that the band had licensed their new record to Victory Records for the U.S. and Canadian releases. The album was released via the label on October 28, 2008. It was also released via Roadrunner Records in the rest of the world, apart from the UK, where it was released through the band's own label, Join Us.Daily Dischord "Victory for a Friend", August 27th The release was followed by a tour in Britain, Ireland and northern Europe, supported by Canadian metalcore act Cancer Bats. On 4 September 2008, it was announced via a MySpace blog post that Gareth Davies had left the band, to be replaced by Gavin Burrough (Hondo Maclean, Ghostlines, The Future). "As some of you may know, Gareth has been living in America for the past couple of years, and recently got married. Ultimately, the strain of travelling between continents has taken its toll and Gareth made the decision that it would be in the best interests of himself, his family and Funeral to leave the band. We totally respect and understand his choice, wish him all the best in his future and we thank him for being part of our lives for the past 6 years."FUNERAL VS GAV BURROUGH The first interview to surface with Burrough in the band appeared on the Rocklouder webzine in the week of the Memory and Humanity release.RL!TV Funeral For A Friend In the 24 January 2009 issue of Kerrang! magazine, it was stated that the band were currently filming the video for the third single off the album, Rules and Games. The single was released on 23 March 2009. They will also be going on tour with We Are the Ocean supporting to coincide with its release. ''Your History Is Mine'' (2009) Main article: Your History Is Mine: 2002-2009 On 24 June 2009 it was revealed in Kerrang! magazine that the band were to release a greatest hits album, entitled Your History Is Mine: 2002-2009, on 28 September 2009. The compilation is to also contain four brand new tracks, which will be the first new material released by the band since the arrival of Burrough. On 21 July 2009, Funeral For A Friend debuted one of the four new songs from the greatest hits album titled Your History Is Mine: 2002-2009. The song was called "Wrench" and premiered on Radio One's Rock Show with Dan Carter at approximately 00:20. Zane Lowe credited them as "one of the best British bands for the last decade" upon the release of Your History Is Mine. The Young and Defenceless and upcoming album (2009-present) On 17 November 2009, Funeral for a Friend noted on Twitter that they had begun work on a new album.http://twitter.com/ffaf On 23 April 2010, Funeral for a Friend announced on Facebook that guitarist Darran Smith would be leaving the band, but not before playing his final shows. He wrote a farewell message on the band's website.http://www.kerrang.com/blog/2010/04/funeral_for_a_friend_to_part_w.html On 26 April 2010, Funeral for a Friend wrote on their forum about their lineup change, paying homage to the departure of their friend Darran Smith, but also announcing the new member. Gavin Burrough changed instrument from bass to guitar, taking over Darran's place as guitarist, and the new bassist of Funeral for a Friend will be Richard Boucher (Hondo Maclean, Hurricane-Joe, Ghostlines). The band noted: "He's SO good on bass that we let someone with blonde hair join our band. That ought to be an indication of how great he is." The band stated that they are excited for the new material being made and can't wait to show the fans what the have: "The creative well, is well and truly overflowing. Exciting times. Stay tuned, and be ready."http://www.ffaf.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?p=322850#322850 On 3 May 2010 the band announced that they will be releasing a special new EP to fans who "pledged" through website pledgemusic.com, the "pledge" options include the EP, a signed EP and even an acoustic performance by the band at a fan's residence.http://www.pledgemusic.com/projects/funeralforafriend On 1 July 2010 the band revealed that the EP will titled The Young and Defenceless and also revealed the cover art.http://us1.campaign-archive.com/?u=5a6d69e73c3fb7d5836d9a515&id=d2de953227 It was also announced via Kerrang! that the newly recorded EP would be released on 1 September 2010. The downloadable version was released on 6 September 2010 with the physical copies being planned on being released sometime in the third week of October. Towards the end of October 2010 they finished a session of recording for a new album for which a name and date are yet to be announced. On the 2nd of November, they played two new songs, confirmed to be on the album(to be released March 2011), called, "Man Alive", and "Front Row Seats To The End Of The World." Another confirmed song is called "Spinning of the Island".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38yT0jXaqRY&feature=related On the 9th of November, Funeral For a Friend released a music video for the track, Serpents in Solitude.http://amplified.tv/2010/11/10/funeral-for-a-friend-serpents-in-solitude-music-video/ During a performance in December, Davies stated that the album will be titled Welcome Home Armageddon.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_Gi2jUfR8Q Musical style and influence Funeral for a Friend have been described to play within the genres of post-hardcore,Funeral For A Friend - Tales Don't Tell Themselves | album reviews | musicOMH.com screamo,Funeral For A Friend biography[http://www.spin.com/reviews/funeral-friend-tales-dont-tell-themselves-atlantic Review of Tales Don't Tell Themselves]. Spin. and emo.Live Review. New Musical Express, April 30, 2007. They have mentioned Deftones, Iron Maiden and The Get Up Kids as their primary influences.Funeral for a Friend at allmusic. Members ;Current members *Matthew Davies-Kreye - lead vocals *Kris Coombs-Roberts - guitar, backing vocals *Gavin Burrough - guitar, backing vocals (previously bass) *Ryan Richards - drums, unclean vocals *Richard Boucher - bass ;Former members *Kerry Roberts - guitar *Matthew Evans - vocals *Andi Morris - bass *Johnny Phillips - drums *Gareth Davies - bass, backing vocals *Darran Smith - guitar Discography Main article: Funeral for a Friend discography ;Studio albums * Casually Dressed & Deep in Conversation (2003) * Hours (2005) * Tales Don't Tell Themselves (2007) * Memory and Humanity (2008) * Welcome Home Armageddon (March/April 2011)http://www.punktastic.com/interviews/354 References External links *Official website Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia